Whispers under the Blue Moon, Going Home
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is the second story in the Blue Moon series.This time we see Mac and Stella return to New York with their son MaCanna after Angell is killed&Sheldon lies near death.Leaving them to search for the youths who caused it. Mature Themes/Reviews welcome
1. Home to NY

**Whispers under the Blue Moon Continues with... Going Home**

**Second in the Blue Moon Series.**

**By MacsLovlyAngl**

Mac and Stella are called home to New York after a fatal 20 car pile-up was caused by several stray BB's fired from two young punks who were taking shots at each other. Instantly killing Angell, and leaving Sheldon near death. Mac, Danny and Adam, will have to find the young shooters who caused the series of events.

.......................................................................................

**Three Years Later...**

**Chapter 1**

"Mac had just come home from working a long day in the Sherrif's office. Opening his door, he was greeted by his son MaCanna who was now three, with bright blue eyes and curly chestnut hair.

"Daaaaaaaaddy, you is home. I miss'd you daddy," said MaCanna.

Picking his son up in his arms, he snuggled him.

"I missed you too son. Where is mommy?" asked his daddy.

"She's seep'n on da couch. She say'n da baby kicks her. How's da baby kicks mommy, daddy?" asked MaCanna.

"Well son. As the baby grows inside mommy she has to move around to get comfortable," said his daddy.

"You says she, Daddy. I's have'n a sister?" MaCanna asked.

Mac tried not to laugh. Poor MaCanna wasn't to happy about that.

"Don't you want a sister?" asked his daddy.

"No ways daddy. I's want a broder peeeease," said MaCanna.

"We'll see son. Let's go wake mommy," said his daddy.

Walking into the livng room, Mac seen his wife resting on her side with her eyes open.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Okay Mac. Really tired. Our daughter seems to be really restless," said Stella.

Bending down towards her tummy, he rested his head listening for movement. Not hearing anything he kissed her tummy and smiled.

"She's sleeping now love. You rest... I'll make dinner," said Mac.

As Mac headed to the kitchen, MaCanna followed him.

"Daddy... cans we have s'ghetti, pease?"

Mhm... would you like those tiny meatballs with it?" asked his daddy.

"Mm... yay. Lottsa meatballs daddy," said MaCanna with excitement.

Taking the hamburg from the freezer, Mac heard the phone ring.

"Sherrif Taylor," said Mac.

"Mac... it's Danny. We need you to come home. There's been a twenty car pile-up in New York. Sheldon is laying near death, and Jessica died two hours ago. Please Mac, we need you to come too New York. Sinclair is willing to pay anything to have you back. He knows with your help we will be able to find the shooters. We need you Mac. Your team needs you."

"Who has Donnie Jr right now?" asked Mac.

"I do. I've got him right beside me. Please Mac. Everything is hell down here. Please come home." Danny cried.

"Okay Dann, Calm down. We'll be on the next flight," said Mac.

Hanging up the phone, Mac called the Sheriff's department informing them that he would be leaving.

"North Carolina Sheriff's dept."

"Terry, it's Mac. Is Peterson still there?"

"He is Mac. Just a minute," said Terry.

"Hey Mac, what's up?" said Peterson.

"I need to go home too New York. I just recieved a call that two of my team members have been in an accident. One died and the other is critical," said Mac.

"Christ Mac. I'm so sorry. Are you going to be coming back?" asked Peterson.

"I don't know that yet, Peterson. I'll have to let you know. As it stands right now they need my help finding the shooters," said Mac.

"Okay Mac. You go. We can hold down the fort here. You've trained me to take over long ago, So you go... take as long as you need," said Peterson.

"Thanks Peterson, I know you can do it too. I'll keep you informed," said Mac.

Hanging up the phone, Mac headed back into the living room to wake Stella.

"Stella... wake up love."

"Mm... what is it Mac?" asked Stella.

"We need to book a flight home to New York. There was a twenty car pile-up caused by a stray BB's. Several fatalities. Sweetheart, Angell was killed and Sheldon is critical," said Mac.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure, Danny didn't say. I'm going to have the doctor come over and make sure you have the okay to fly with the baby being close to her due date," said Mac.

"Okay Mac. Oh... I can't believe Angell is gone, Poor Don and Donnie," Stella cried.

Once Mac had the okay for Stella to fly. He packed up their bags and headed to the Airport. He knew if they decided to stay on in New York, that Peterson would handle the selling of their home and have everything sent to New York. Mac also knew, this was going to be a major adjustment for them all. For three years, they have had the peace and tranquility of North carolina, and now they were going home. Home to New York, and right back into hell."

..............................................................................................

**The Airport.**

MaCanna was excited about flying. He had never been on a plane. Infact he had never been to New york. Though he couldn't wait to see Donnie Jr again. They had become best buds from their visits here, even though they were miles apart. Jumping up and down, Mac tried to settle him.

"Son... you need to sit down and relax. MaCanna, please."

"I's sorry daddy. I's just so excited to see Donnie again," said MaCanna.

"Stella, how are feeling love?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine Mac. Don't worry, said Stella

Stella had been having back pain all morning. She really wished that her daughter would stop being so fidgity all the time. Why couldn't she just lay still for a while?

"Flight 107 to New York, now boarding at Gate three."

Once they were seated, Mac strapped MaCanna into his seat. Then checking on his wife, he found her sound asleep. Mac was becoming increasingly concerned. He knew she was having back pain, a sure sign of getting ready to give birth. Mac just hoped to hell his daughter was smart enough to wait till they landed.

When the plane was off the ground, Mac unbuckled MaCanna and got him some juice, along with his coloring book and crayons. Leaning over towards his wife, he felt her squeeze his fingers.

"Mac... my water just broke," said Stella.

"What? Say you're kidding Stella," said Mac.

"I can't Mac. Please... I need to lay down," said Stella.

Calling over the stewardess, Mac said...

"I need your help, my wife's water just broke. She's in labour," said Mac.

"Oh... oh my...um... excuse me everyone. By chance is there a doctor on board?" asked Stewardess.

Hearing the voice of an angel, Mac looked up and seen a beautiful tall african american lady, with the sweetest smile.

"I'm an OBGYN, is that good enough? What seems to be the problem?" asked Arianna.

"My wife's water broke. You must be an angel, cause you are just what she needs," said Mac.

"Okay... can you get me some blankets please, and my bag which is just above my seat," said Arianna.

After the stewardess's blocked off the back section of the plane, they layed Stella in the center of the aisle.

"I've informed the pilot. He called ahead to New York. There will be an ambulance waiting, when we arrive." said the stewardess.

"Stella... I need you to relax. Try not to push until I tell you, okay?" said Arianna.

Nodding that she understood. She felt the cool air as her legs were opened.

"Sorry Stella, just breathe, okay?" said Arianna.

After finding her fully dilated, she knew the baby would arrive before they landed in New York.

Daddy... why's mommy have'n da baby now?" asked MaCanna.

"Well, it seems your sister doesn't want to wait. She wants to meet us now," said his daddy.

"Ooo... is you okay mommy? you's all wet," said MaCanna.

The stewardess laughed, as did the OBGYN.

"What's... your... name...?" huffed Stella.

"Arianna Jackson. I was just moving to New York. I was offered a position at the Hospital as an OBGYN. Are you, your son and your husband, New Yorkers?"

"My husband and I were for years. Then we moved to North Carolina. Where we've now been for three years. But tragedy hit home here. So we are now moving back to New York," huffed Stella.

"Well then. Let's get this baby girl to make herself known before we land," said Arianna.

As Mac continued stroking his wife's hand, MaCanna continued talking the ears off the stewardess.

"Okay Stella, push. That's it, I can see the crown. One more good push Stella," said Arianna.

As Stella gave one more push, MaCanna heard the cries of his sister. Leaning over the blanket to peek, he...

"Eww... daddy what's dat all over my sister?" asked MaCanna.

Laughing Mac nestled his son into him, while Arianna, passed him his daughter.

"Look at her love. Look at all that beautiful curl," said Mac.

Crying at their new addition, they heard the call for landing. Returning to their seats, Mac strapped MaCanna in, along with himself. While Arianna strapped Stella and the baby across two seats. As the doors opened, people on the plane congratulated the new parents on their way out the door.

Lifting Stella onto the stretcher, Mac seen Danny and Adam.

"Danny... yelled MaCanna. We hads a baby. We hads my sister," MaCanna yelled.

"I see that, bud. Did you have a good flight?" asked Danny.

"I did. Can I see Donnie now?" asked MaCanna.

"You sure can. Adam is gonna take you to my place. Donnie is waiting for you, there," said Danny.

Jumping into Adam's arms, he hugged him.

"Mac... it's great to have you and Stella home," said Adam.

Nodding thanks, Mac headed over to the Hospital with Danny. Not only for his wife, but to see Sheldon too.

.........................................................................................................................

**On** their way over, Mac asked...

"How is Don holding up?"

"He's not. He's been staying at my place for the last couple days. He's determined on revenge when he finds the punks that caused this," said Danny.

"How do you know it was kids,Danny?" asked Mac.

"Three witness seen two teenage boys about fifteen years old, firing BB's at each other. I'm telling you Mac this pile-up was bad. We had cars not only flippin' over, but passangers being thrown onto the streets, who weren't buckled in, being killed by on coming cars. I tell ya Mac. Those kids did one hell of a number," said Danny.

"How do Sheldon and Angell fit into this?" asked Mac.

"They were coming back from a crime scene when Angell swirved into an on coming vehicle which flipped them over upside down, landing across the next street where they were hit again. I'm tellin' ya Mac. I've never seen such a mess. They're still cleaning the streets," said Danny.

"How bad is Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"He's critical. Massive internal injuries, including his brain. If he survives the next forty eight hours, then he should pull through," said Danny.

Pulling into the Hospital entrance, Mac caught up with his wife and child.

**tbc...**


	2. Getting the details

**Chapter 2**

"Sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm just going to check on Sheldon," said Mac.

"Okay, Mac. Give him a kiss for me," said Stella.

"I will, love. Danny, stay with her please." said Mac.

When Mac arrived at the ICU, he seen Sheldon being made comfortable by the doctor.

"Excuse me. I'm Det. Mac Taylor. Can you tell me how he's doing?"

"He's still critical. He had a ruptured spleen which we had to remove along with his left kidney that was crushed. His skull has two fractures to the frontal lobe. We've given twenty inside sutures and twenty staples in his left arm. If he wakes within the next forty eight hours, his outlook will be good."

"Thank you," said Mac.

Leaving the room, the doctor left Mac with Sheldon. Leaning down towards his ear, he whispered...

_"I need you to listen too me Sheldon. I'm home now. Stella, MaCanna, our new daughter, we are all home in New York just to see you. So you need to fight and come home to us Sheldon. You need to see your new little girl. She's going to need her uncle to teach her everything we can't. Just like you promised MaCanna to be a famous doctor. So you need to come home Sheldon. Home to all of us, we love you. Let us help heal you, and bring you home."_

As Mac held his hand, Cheif Sinclair was watching at the window. Looking down, he held Mac's sheild and gun. He was happy that Taylor had come home to New York. He had been missed by alot of people. Knocking on the window Mac turned and seen Sinclair motioning him with his finger.

_"I'll be right back Sheldon. Do you hear me? I'll be right back," _said Mac.

Leaving the room, Sinclair held out his hand for Mac to shake.

"Welcome back, Mac. I wish it was under better circumstances," said Sinclair.

"You and I both. Any leads?" asked Mac.

"We have a good description of the boys. But we haven't been able to locate them," said the Chief.

"What makes you think, they will strike again?" asked Mac.

"It's a hunch Mac. I'm not the only one who has it. Even Danny said... now they've seen the distruction they have done, they'll do it again for the sport of it. It will become a game. We need to find them fast," said the Chief.

Handing Mac his sheild and gun, he left.

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor? Your wife is asking for you," said the nurse.

"I'll be right there. Thank you," said Mac.

Walking back into Sheldon's room. Mac took his hand again and whispered...

"Remember Sheldon. You need to fight. You need to come home to us," whispered Mac.

Heading out of his room, he took the elevators to the fourth floor.

..................................................................................................

Walking into his wife's room, Mac found her sleeping with their daughter in her arms. Lifting her into his, he held her to his heart.

_"Welcome beautiful. You sure picked an odd place to be born. Does this mean you are going to be daddy's little dare devil. Are you going to be the one that gives daddy endless fits of worry? We need to give you a name too, something beautiful, something that will make all the other little jealous of my sweet baby girl."_

Opening her eyes for the briefest of moments, she yawned, motioned her little lips, curled her little fist and fell back into sleep.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Mac? We finally done it. We finally have the perfect family. I love you... Mac," cried Stella.

"Don't cry love. I love you too, and yes. She is perfection. How much did she weigh?" asked Mac.

"Seven pounds, nine ounces. The nurses can't get over all her curl. She has more then MaCanna did when he was born," said Stella."

"She does, love. We need a name for her though. I was thinking on the way down here about, Calista. The name is...."

Stella interrupted...

"Greek for most beautiful. I love it Mac. Then we can have her middle name Arianna, it's very fitting. She was truly an angel being on that flight."

_"Sounds wonderful. Welcome to your new family... Calista Arianna Taylor,"_ whispered Mac.

It was at that moment Arianna walked in.

"Do we have a name for your new addition yet?"

"We do. Calista Arianna Taylor, meet Arianna. The doctor who brought you into this world," said Mac.

"Aww... that's beautiful. Thank you. You do know, Calista means most beautiful, right?" said Arianna.

"We do." said Stella.

"Mac... sorry to interrupt. We need to go," said Danny.

Nodding, he bent his head to his wife's and whispered...

_"Okay love. I'll be back as soon as I can._ Listen Arianna, if you could find a way to sneak my wife and Calista up to see Sheldon Hawkes. I would be forever in your debt. It may help pull him out of his critical stage."

"I'll see what I can do, Mac. Take care," said Arianna.

When Arianna left the room. Mac gave Stella and Calista a kiss, before leaving out the door.

**tbc...**


	3. Sheldon we are here

**Chapter 3**

When the visiting hours had ended and everyone had gone home, Arianna woke Stella.

"Stella... wake up Stella. I'm going to sneak you and Calista up to see Sheldon."

Climbing from the bed, Stella sat in the wheelchair with Calista wrapped in her arms. Nearing the elevator Arianna checked both halls. Finding them clear, she pressed the button. Rushing them inside, she pushed the second floor. Arriving at the ICU, Arianna talked to Elizabeth. After explaining the situation, she wheeled Stella into Sheldon's room.

"Okay Stella, I can only give you a few minutes. So you need to hurry, okay?" said Arianna.

Pushing herself out of the wheelchair, she walked over to Sheldon's bed. Bringing down the bar, she layed Calista beside Sheldon's good arm. Taking his hand, she wrapped it around Calista so he could feel her.

"Sheldon... it's Stella. I'm here with Calista your new little angel who is waiting to meet you. Can you feel her Sheldon. Can you feel her little hearbeat against you?" We miss you Sheldon, miss you alot and we are home for good. So you need to fight for all of us. Especially for yourself. Cause we all need you, Sheldon. We all need you."

Whether it was Calista's hearbeats, or Stella's words. She seen Sheldon's hand wrap tighter around Calista. Then Stella seen his thumb caress her little arm.

"Sheldon... can you hear me? Can you hear Calista breathing, Sheldon?" asked Stella.

Walking back into the room, Arianna noticed Sheldon's movements too. Getting his doctor, he checked his vitals, followed by his pupils.

"He's responsive to light. This is a good sign. He also has finger movement. Let's set up an MRI for morning. I'd like to see if our doctor Hawkes is coming back to us," said the doctor.

After the doctor left the room, Stella kissed Sheldon's cheek.

"Keep fighting Sheldon. We are all waiting for you to come home. Just keep fighting, we love you," cried Stella.

Picking Calista back up in her arms. Stella took off her blanket and wrapped it under Sheldon's arms.

"This is a reminder for you, Sheldon. That Calista is waiting for you here. So hurry home."

Giving him one more kiss, Arianna wheeled Stella and Calista back to their room. When they arrived back at their floor, Mac was waiting for them.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling after seeing Sheldon?"

"Better Mac. We actually had some movement. When he felt Calista, he moved. He wrapped his arm around her. He was also responding to light," cried Stella with excitment.

"That's great sweetheart. I really want to thank you, Arianna. As soon as Sheldon is better, we will have a welcome home party for him. So keep your days open, cause you are at the top of the guest list," said Mac.

"Thanks Mac. I should get back to work. Stella, I'll check on you in the morning before you're discharged, okay?" said Arianna.

Once Arianna had left, Mac helped his wife back into bed with Calista.

"Mac... did you check on MaCanna?" asked Stella.

"I did, love. Danny said that MaCanna and Donnie have been inseperatable since he got there."

"How's Don doing? Is he any better, Mac?" asked Stella.

"He was talking a little. I'm sure he'll be fine after the memorial, he has Danny there with him. He'll be okay, said Mac as he picked up Calista. Hello little CAT, how's daddy's girl? Did you love your trip into our family? All that excitement on the plane."

Giving her little kisses, he smiled as she scrunched up her nose.

"Mac... did you find us a place yet?" asked Stella.

"No. I have to search in the morning, love. Danny said we could stay with him for a few days."

"Mac... that's not going to work. We have the baby. Where is everyone going to sleep?" asked Stella.

"Listen love. I don't want you to worry about this. We will have a place," said Mac.

Climbing from the bed, he carried Calista to her little bed. Then covering her with a blanket, he kissed her little crown.

"Sleep well CAT. Daddy loves you."

Climbing back into bed with his wife, she asked...

"Why do you keep calling her CAT, Mac?" asked his wife.

"It's her nick name love. Calista Arianna Taylor. CAT, stands for cat."

Stella laughed. "You're crazy Mac. But I love you anyway."

Wrapping his arms around her, he passionate traced his tongue across her lips. Feeling her warm breath as she opened to accept his tongue. Losing themselves in the moment of each others love. Trying to maintain his control which was slowly slipping away with the taste of her. So damn intoxicating as he plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth. Hearing her cries of passion, as his fingertips traced along the outside of her gown. Feeling the heat from the fabric rubbing her nipples in pleasurable sin. Hearing her beg....

_"Please Mac... help me release."_

Sliding his hand down between her legs, caressing her bud in erotic circles while his tongue followed suit. Dying to touch her deep inside, but knowing he couldn't in fear of hurting her from just giving birth. Twirling the pad of his finger deeper across her soaken bud, she poured out as she bucked off the bed. Crying into his mouth with her orgasm that sensually burned her to the core. Feeling her body begin to relax, Mac pulled her closer. Just holding, nestling, wrapping her in his love. Feeling her eyelashes fall, as her eyes gently closed with her whispered sigh...

_"I love you, Mac."_

Giving her one last kiss, one last stroke of her beautiful lips. He whispered back...

_"I love you too, Stella. Always."_

Closing his eyes, along with hers. They both fell into sleep.

**tbc...**

**.........................................................................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews.:)**


	4. Bunking with the family

**Chapter 4**

The following morning Mac helped Stella pack her bag. He knew the next few days were going to be trial and tribulation. For they still had no place to live and Stella was not happy with having to put Danny out. Placing Calista into her carseat, Mac carried her to the car.

"I still don't like this Mac. Maybe you should have come back to New York yourself. It's not right that we have to put Danny out. Especially when he has Don there," said Stella.

"Stella... Danny was very happy to put us up for a day or two. It's not going to take long for us to find a new home. I promise we will be settled by the end of this week," said Mac.

"I hope so Mac, cause if not... I'm going to fly back to North Carolina with the kids."

"What is wrong with you today, Stella. I said I'd have a place for us. Are you going through the blues?" asked Mac.

_"Blues? That's good Mac. Keep going with the humor," _hissed Stella.

Helping her into the car, Mac shook his head. He had no idea what was wrong with her today. She was acting nothing like herself. He understood her need for her own home, but as he said... when he had the time, he'd find one. Shutting her car door, he got into the passenger side and drove to Danny's.

When they arrived MaCanna jumped with excitment.

"Mommy, you is home. I missed you mommy. Can I holds my sister?"

"In a minute MaCanna, okay?"

Taking off her coat, Stella placed it off to the side, then sitting down she seen Don walk out of the bedroom.

"Hey Don. How are you doing?" asked Stella.

"I'm good, Stel. So this is our new addition. Picking up Calista in his arms, Don held her up to his heart. She's beautiful, Stella."

"Thanks. Have you planned Jess's memorial yet?"

"No, her parents are handling all of that. I'm not good with that kind of arranging. Did you have a chance to see Sheldon?" asked Don.

"I did Don, he actually responed to Calista. So we're hoping that's a good sign and he'll be coming home soon," said Stella.

"Mommy, can I holds Calsta now?" asked MaCanna who was still waiting patiently.

"It's Ca... lis... ta...," said Stella to MaCanna."

Sitting down beside his mommy, she helped him hold the baby. Watching his sister sleep he quietly whispered..._"I love you, Calsta."_

Smiling with her arms wrapped around her children, she continued talking to Don.

................................................................................

**Meanwhile** across town, the two youths had found a new target. Hiding up in the tree at Central Park, they took aim towards the street.

"Are you sure about this Nigel? This isn't even suppose to be happening. We were just playing when our BB's went stray hitting those cars. I'm not so sure I want to play this kind of sniper game for real," said Kyle with concern.

"Listen Kyle, don't wimp out on me now. You seen the damage these little BB's can do. You've also seen we can get away with this. So let's have some fun and see how many lives we can put in jeopardy today," said Nigel.

Finally convincing Kyle to play. They both took aim at the moving cars. Shooting the BB's through the bus drivers window, they hit the driver. As he swirved the bus, it overturned causing four other cars to crash into it. Laughing like idiots, Nigel and Kyle took off out of Central Park and down the street.

.........................................................................

**Back** at Danny's, he recived the call.

"Messer... okay, we'll be right there."

"Who was it, Danny?" asked Don.

"Phillips, seems we have another accident. A school bus overturned on Union street, causing a four car pile up. So far... eighteen children injured, and three dead. The bus driver said he was hit with a BB, that came through his window." said Danny.

"Oh... not innnocent children," cried Stella.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, love. Are you going to be okay with MaCanna, Donnie and CAT?" asked Mac.

"Yeah... I'll be fine, Mac. Don't worry. Just go," said Stella.

Kissing her sweetly he left with Danny and Don.

"Mommy, whys you cryin'?" asked MaCanna.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you and Donnie go play?"

Once the kids were out of the room, Stella broke down. She had heard of the blues. Though she never suffered from them with MaCanna. So why was she with, Calista? Could it be she was missing North Carolina? Getting up, she placed Calista in Danny's bed with pillows all around her.

"I'm sorry you don't have a real crib yet sweetheart. Or a real home. We'll get one soon, love. Just sleep."

Walking out of Danny's room, Stella headed to the kitchen to make lunch for the kids.

..........................................................................................

When Danny, Mac and Don arrived on scene. They seen the three children in body bags.

"Phillips, where the hell are the haulers? We need to get these children out of the public eye," yelled Don.

"Sorry Donnie. They are half way across town. They said they would be here as soon as they could. Welcome back Mac."

"Thanks, Phillips."

"Excuse me... excuse me. Are you in charge of this case? Are you the one we talk to about the BB killers?" yelled the reporter.

"BB killers? Why does the Media have to give them names? Don't they realize it only makes them crave more?" asked Mac.

Ignoring the reporters rantings, Mac walked onto the bus and seen Adam.

"Adam... did you find anything?" asked Mac.

"I did Mac. The stray BB that hit the bus driver," said Adam.

"Have you talked to him? Does he remember exactly what area the BB flew from?" asked Mac hoping for some kind of clue or lead.

"He don't Mac. He said it all happened so fast. Anyway... I'm going to get this back to the lab."

Heading off the bus, Danny yelled...

"Hey Mac. I have two witnesses here who say they seen two boys matching our descriptions, running through Central Park."

"Did they say what direction, Danny?" asked Mac.

"Yeah... just forty feet to our right. They jumped out of that tree," Danny yelled.

Grabbing their kits they headed over. Hoping that the boys were foolish enough, to leave some form of their DNA behind.

**tbc...**

**...................................................................................**

**Thanks for the review. I hope so too:)**


	5. Another tragedy

**Chapter 5**

**The Hospital**

Sid was sitting in Sheldon's room waiting for him to come back from his tests. As he waited he turned on the news. Watching the action on the television he shook his head as he heard...

_"Today at three fifteen in the afternoon. A school bus driver carrying over forty five children flipped onto its side this afternoon, after the driver was hit with a stray BB, causing a four car pile up. This is the second incident in two days. Witness say that two young boys were seen with their guns, running from the scene across at Central Park. The casualties are climbing with four children dead and seventeen injured by todays event alone. We tried talking to Detective Mac Taylor, hoping to get some idea as to what they are doing about the BB killers ,that have hit New York, but no comment could be given at this time. We will keep you informed as the information hits our news desk. Until then, I'm Karen Pollana, have a good night."_

Flicking off the television Sid turned, as Sheldon was brought back into the room. Watching as they transfered him to his bed, they proped his arms and legs up with pillows to allow his body's circulation to flow. Then leaving the room, Sid neared his side and whispered...

_"How you doing Sheldon? Did all your tests go okay? We miss you you know. No one more then me of course. Sid laughed. I see Stella and the baby came to visit. Isn't it great to have them home with us again? MaCanna is a sweetheart. He's a miniture Mac with curls, but litte Calista, now she's a sweetheart. Beautiful gorgeous looks like her mommy, a little heartbreaker that one. Here's your blanket from Calista, I'll place it back under your arm so you can snuggle it. You know Sheldon... we really need you to come home soon. The family isn't the same without you, especially me. You know how much I love you like a son, Sheldon, cried Sid. I honestly don't know how we will get through this if you don't come home to us."_

Looking up into Sheldon's face he seen a tear slide down his cheek. Taking Sheldon's hand, Sid held it close to his eyes so Sheldon could feel his tears. Then he felt it, the little soft stroke of Sheldon's thumb across his tear.

_"You can hear us Sheldon. We knew you could hear us. Now fight Sheldon, fight hard. As we need you to come home. Home to where everyone loves you,"_ whispered Sid as he left for home.

Coming off the elevator, Sid ran into Mac.

"Mac... it's great to have you back," said Sid as he embraced Mac in his arms. Your new daughter is a beauty and I couldn't believe how big MaCanna is, he's the spitting image of you." said Sid with excitment.

"Okay Sid... you can let go now," coughed Mac.

Mac seriously tried not to laugh. He had never seen Sid so excited. Stella had warned him though after his visit, before she came home this morning.

"Any changes in Sheldon yet?" asked Mac.

"Some, he actual caressed his thumb across my cheek when I held his hand to my face. I'm sorry about those poor innocent children. We really need to catch these kids," said Sid.

"Trust me Sid, we will. I'll see you later," said Mac.

When Mac reached Sheldon's room, he seen Arianna.

"Arianna, what brings you here?" asked Mac.

"I came to check on Sheldon for Stella. She called and was a little concerned," said Arianna.

"Hm... she's been really emotional since I brought her home this morning. I'm not sure what's going on with her," said Mac.

"Mac... she has just had a baby. It's normal for the mother to have the blues. Especially giving birth on a plane. The altitude alone is enough to reek havoc on her system. The best thing you can do to help her, is just love her. Wrap her up in your arms and comfort her. This is what she needs right now."

Leaving the room. Arianna left Mac to have his visit with Sheldon.

_"Sheldon, I guess you know how much we all want you home. Especially Stella, she misses you alot. Anyway... I spoke with your neurosurgeon, he said your brainwaves look good and you are responsive to sound. So what we need now is for you to wake up, said Mac. I need you to know Sheldon, that we are still searching for those boys who put you here and killed Angell. Danny and I actually managed to get some really good DNA off one of the trees, where another shooting took place today. This time with a school bus full of children. Four died Sheldon, and eighteen were injured," Mac said with sadness. I just can't understand it Sheldon. Why do we live with so much violence and stupidity around us. Why does the world have to be so messed up with our younger generations today? Where are parents going wrong that their children feel the need to cause so much hurt to others? Where does it end Sheldon? Where does the violence end?" _whispered Mac.

Resting his head on Sheldon's bed he felt the warmth of a hand touch his hair. Looking up, he seen Sheldon watching him through his tears. No one understood more then Sheldon how lost the world was today. Between the violence, the rage, the racism of others. He knew Mac was right. Some where along the way we had all lost the respect of friendship and brotherhood.

_"Sheldon..._ he choked out... _Sheldon... hold on. Don't move Sheldon, don't go back too sleep," _said Mac through misted eyes. Pushing the call button, the nurse came running in with the doctor. Seeing Sheldon awake, the doctor checked his pupils.

"How are you feeling Sheldon? Can you talk?"

_"Thirsty, I'm very thirsty,"_ whispered Sheldon.

Reaching for the water the doctor gave him very small sips. Once he was sure Sheldon could keep it down without choking, he allowed him to drink himself.

"Do you know what day it is, Sheldon?"

Looking around the room he seen the calender with the date.

_"It's Wednesday, May 13th the year 2009."_

"Good job, just wonderful. We are going to let you rest for a bit and then send you for more tests."

Sheldon nodded that he understood, as the doctor left the room.

_"Welcome home Mac. This was a hell of way to get you back in New York, wasn't it?" _whispered Sheldon.

Mac laughed... "That it was Sheldon. Next time try the telephone."

**tbc...**

**..............................................................................................**

**thanks again for your review, *smiles***


	6. Working it all out

**Chapter 6**

**.............................**

**By **the time Danny and Don arrived back at his place , Stella was feeding the kids dinner.

"Hey guys, where's Mac?" asked Stella.

"He's out looking for your new home. He seen a couple that looked good so he's checking them out," said Don.

"Did you make supper, Stella?" asked Danny.

"I did, lasagna and garlic bread. Help yourselves. I've got to nurse Calista," said Stella.

Heading into Danny's room, Stella changed her daughters diaper, dressed her in clean sleepers then sat down to nurse her. Taking off her shirt, she opened her bra and had Calista latch on. Then taking a blanket, she placed it over her and the baby incase someone walked in.

"Mommy... I's not feel well. My tummy hurts," said MaCanna.

Feeling her sons head she found him warm to the touch. Knowing Danny didn't have any childrens Motrin, she called Don into the room.

"Don... can I see you for a minute?" asked Stella

"Sure, Stel. What is it?" asked Don.

"Do you happen to have any childrens fever medication here?" asked Stella.

"I think Donnie still has a few chewables. Why? Who's sick?" asked Don.

"MaCanna is running a small fever," said Stella.

"Sure... come on bud. Let's get you feeling better," said Don.

After finishing up with Calista, Stella layed down with her in her arms. Humming her a little song while she slept.

..........................................................................................................

**Mac** had found their house. It was a four bedroom with a large backyard. Oh he knew it would set them back a bit. But at least they would be able to keep their home in North Carolina too, which meant they could go back for summer or vacations. Mac knew that would make Stella very happy. For she loved their little home back in North Carolina. Getting back in the car, he headed to Danny's to let Stella know they had their new home.

Parking on the street, Mac headed upstairs to Danny's apartment. Walking in, MaCanna came running.

"Daddy... you are home. I missed you daddy. Mommy is seep'n and I is sick," said MaCanna.

"You're sick?" said his daddy.

"I is daddy. Feel my head its hot," said MaCanna.

Feeling his sons head, he found him warm to the touch.

"How long has he been like this, Don?" asked Mac.

"For about an hour. I just gave him two chewable Tylenol's, Stella's resting. How's Sheldon?" asked Don.

"He's awake. They were doing tests on him when I left. I'm going to check on Stella, I'll be right back," said Mac.

As Mac walked in the room to check on Stella. MaCanna followed.

"Shh... mommy seep'n daddy. No wake her," said MaCanna.

Bending down towards her ear, he whispered...

_"Sweetheart, I'm home. How are you feeling?"_ whispered Mac.

_"Mm... just tired Mac. There's some dinner in the oven for you. I love you," _whispered Stella with tiredness.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll be back once I get MaCanna settled."

As Mac turned to leave the room, MaCanna cried.

"I wants to stay with mommy. Pease daddy. I not feel well, I want my mommy," cried MaCanna.

Getting up out of the bed, Stella covered Calista and left the room with her son. Sitting down with him on the couch she started to cry again.

"Mommy... why you cryin' again? Is you sad?" asked MaCanna.

Not saying anything she rested MaCanna's head on her chest, just rocking and humming to him until he feel into sleep. As Mac watched her, Arianna had told him that she was suffering from the blues. But they were worse. Mac also knew there was no helping her here. He would have to get them moved into their new place, as soon as possible.

"Sweetheart... I found us a house today. We can move in tomorrow," said Mac.

"Mac... can't we leave tonight please? I just want to be in our own home," said Stella with sadness.

"Okay love, try and cheer up. You can get the kids ready. I'll borrow some blankets and pillows from Danny till we can go shopping for furniture tomorrow," said Mac.

Stella smiled between her tears. "Thank you. But what is wrong with our furniture back home in North Carolina?"

"It's staying there, love. We are keeping our home in North Carolina too. I thought it would be nice for summer or vacations," said Mac.

"Oh Mac... Please don't tease me," cried Stella.

"I'm not love. Now go get the kids ready," said Mac.

Once they had everything ready to go. Stella kissed Don and Danny goodbye. Watching them leave, Danny said...

"Christ... Stella is really missing North Carolina. Who would have thought it?" said Danny.

"Not me, said Don. So when does Lindsay get home with the baby?" asked Don.

"Friday. She said the morning flight. So I imagine around ten or eleven in the morning she'll land," said Danny.

"Okay, good to know. I'm sure Donnie and I will be home by then. I think it's time for our lives to return to some resemblance of normality," sighed Don with sadness.

"You sure, man. Cause you know you and Donnie are welcome here as long you like," said Danny.

"I know Danno. Try not to be concerned. Donnie and I will be fine," said Don.

**tbc..**


	7. Our new home

**Chapter 7**

By the time Mac, Stella and the kids arrived at their new home it was three in the morning. Picking up his son in his arms, Mac carried him into their home while Stella carried Calista. Spreading out the blankets and sleeping bags they placed their children under them. Then spreading their own, Mac lowered Stella down beside him.

"What do you think of our new home, love?" asked Mac as he pulled her closer to his heat. "It's very beautiful, we even have a fireplace but can we manage this? It must be very expensive," said Stella. "I don't want you to worry about that, Stella. We will be fine. All you need to do is enjoy our new home."

Turning himself on his side, he watched her emotions play across her face. Within them he seen worry, insecurity and pain. "Sweetheart, please talk to me. I'd really like to help you through these blues you've been having," said Mac. "I know Mac, but it's really nothing to be concerned with," said Stella as she heard Calista cry.

Removing herself from her husbands arms, she reached for her daughter. "Mac, can you help me with my blouse please?" she asked. "Of course love." Helping her slip the blouse from her shoulder, he noticed her left breast was bruised. "Hold on love, don't feed her yet," said Mac with concern. Turning on the light, he hissed.

"Ahh... Stella, you must be in so much pain. How long has your breast been like that?" asked Mac with concern. "Just for the last few hours Mac. It's fine, sometimes Calista suckles a little to hard." Moving in closer, Mac noticed her left breast wasn't even producing milk. Giving her breast a very gentle squeeze nothing seeped out. "Sweetheart, she's been suckling so hard because your breast isn't producing any nutrience for her," said Mac.

Flipping up his cell phone, Mac called Arianna at the number she had given him. After a brief conversation Mac flipped off the phone. "I need you to listen to me sweetheart. I'm going to run to the all night Pharmacy and pick Calista up a case of formula, okay? Arianna said your milk has dried love. This is why Calista has been suckling so often, she's hungry."

"Oh... what a terrible mother I am. Not to realize I was starving our daughter," Stella cried. "Hey... I want you to stop this right now sweetheart. You are a wonderful mother to our children. Don't you ever forget that. I'll be right back, I love you." Giving her a quick kiss he left out the door.

"Mommy is so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't even realize you weren't getting any subsistence." Walking the floor with Calista in her arms Stella check the backyard. Looking out over the fence she seen the broken gate. "Looks like daddy's going to have to fix that love. We wouldn't want your brother wandering off onto the street, would we love?"

Hearing the door open Stella seen Mac with bags full of food and formula. "Oh my, did you buy out the stores Mac," she smiled. "That's what I love to see, sweetheart. Your beautiful smile. Let's get this formula heated for our little angel," said Mac with a kiss for his wife.

Once they had cleaned the bottles. Mac prepared the formula and took his daughter into his arms. Holding her close in the feeding position, he placed the bottle to her lips, watching as she suckled with greed. "There we are love, that's daddy's girl. Hungry aren't you?" asked Mac as his daughters little fist clenched open and shut around her daddy's.

Finishing up her bottle, Mac placed her over his shoulder and caressed her back till she burped. As Stella watched Mac with Calista she cried again. She honestly wasn't sure why. Bending down towards her son she felt his head. Finding his fever had disappeared she snuggled in beside him.

"Mommy, is you going to be okay? You is still so sad," said MaCanna as he wrapped his mommy closer to him. "I'm fine honey. Why don't you try and go back to sleep?" "I'm thirsty mommy, can I have a drink?" he asked. Getting up, Stella headed to the fridge and took out the juice pouring him a cup. "Sank you mommy." MaCanna said as Stella kissed his cheek.

A short time later, Mac finally had both his children sound asleep. Reaching over to his wife, he pulled her close to him. "Stella, are you awake love?" he whispered. "Mhm... just relaxing. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day," said Stella. "I know it will love which is why you need to sleep now, so you can be up with the children when I leave."

Laying across the pillows they looked into each others eyes. Always, with just a simple glare they felt the fever begin to love each other in the deepest passion. Taking her hand, Stella caressed it down his thigh across to his waist where it came to rest on the button of his jeans. Feeling her unzip the zipper he inhaled as his eyes softly closed, waiting for her stroke across his thickened shaft to begin.

Feeling her hand slip inside, he moaned out her name in the barest of whispers, knowing soon that he would be turning the tables, drowning her in the fevered passion she was giving him. Stroking him now, he became flamed in burning desires. Desires so strong that he turned her without warning, causing her to panic for the briefest of moments.

Not allowing her time to think, he burned her in his heated kiss while his hands danced along her long beautiful thighs. Till he had her open them with the force of his knee as he placed himself above her. Watching as her green eyes darkened and glassed over in sensual desires and needs.

Sensually moving within her soul, they erotically moved in rhythm as their hands raised above them and linked as the first orgasm overtook them both. Still feeling the pleasure course through their souls, Mac hardened again causing Stella to cry out his name...."_Mmaaaac."_

Flipping them, Mac allowed her to take the lead. Allowed her to erotically dance within his arms. Allowing her to feed, on the sensual teasing he was now giving her body. Feeling the next orgasm build Stella grinded herself deeper within him until he was kissing her womb in his love.

Mac could tell she was lost in the sensations his thickened shaft was givng her. He could feel her beautiful walls tighten around him, begging his shaft to pour his love into her. Hearing her cries begin Mac pulled her down towards him and crushed his lips to hers, covering her cries of ecstacy and love he had brought forth from her soul.

Laying quietly in his arms, feeling their bodies quiver in shared passion. The lovers finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

**tbc...**

**.......................................................................................................................................................**

**thanks for the reviews. I've nominated my Whispers Under the Blue Moon for the FanFic awards. In case you'd like to vote.**


	8. Young suspects

**Chapter 8**

Back at the Hospital Arianna decided to check on Sheldon. She had promised Stella that she would look in on him from time to time. Walking into his room she seen him trying to stand. "Whoa... hey now, Sheldon. None of that. You've had major surgery and I seriously don't believe the doctor would be letting you out of bed yet. Not when you still have your catheter in."

Sheldon looked at her with frustration. "Are you one of my doctors? Cause I don't remember you," said Sheldon. "No, I'm actually Stella's OBGYN. I promised her I would check in on you from time to time. Now please don't argue with me and get back into bed," said Arianna. Climbing back into the bed, Sheldon sat back and closed his eyes.

"Please Sheldon, look at me, said Arianna. Opening his eyes he turned towards her and sighed. I know you are frustrated and confused, but you've been seriously injured and Stella would be very upset with me if you hurt yourself. My name is Arianna, Stella and I met on the plane as they were coming home to New York. Stella went into labor and I had to deliver Calista on the plane. After that, she asked me to watch you for her. She said that you could be very stubborn at times and would try to escape if given the chance. I can see she was right on all accounts."

Sheldon watched her with his eyes, he could see she had gorgeous miles of legs under that Hospital jacket she was wearing. He also didn't miss her beautiful marigold eyes and rich dark brown hair. She was a gorgeous african beauty if ever he had seen one. It had been years since any woman affected him the way she was with her hand gesters alone.

Arianna could feel Sheldon's heated glare, she could feel his eyes burning over each and every part of her body. Trying not to show her nervousness she felt herself shiver. Watching she could tell by Sheldon's eyes that he didn't miss it either. Especially with that sensual grin he now had on his face. Trying to remember how to breathe, she continued...

"So... for the next two weeks I will be coming in to check on you. That includes speaking with your doctors for Stella. Everytime you don't do as you are told, I will let Stella know. So you best behave Doctor, CSI, whatever Hawkes."

Turning to leave the room she heard Sheldon say.... "That's Mister Hawkes, to you ." Not looking back, Arianna smiled. How could she not when the famous Sheldon Hawkes had admired her like he wanted to eat her whole. What more could a woman ask for then a man that desires her at every turn.

Once she was gone Sheldon smiled as he whispered to himself...

"I just met my future wife."

.......................................................................................................

**Back** at the lab, Adam had finally got a hit from a piece of tree bark. Running it into the system Mac walked in.

"What do you have, Adam?" asked Mac. "I found some skin in the piece of bark you dropped off. I'm running it through CODIS now,"  
said Adam. "Good, hopefully we'll get a hit, said Mac. I'd really like to close this case."

"Mac... yelled Danny. Don picked up two kids in Central Park. Both had BB guns, he's bringing them in now."

'Thanks Danny. I'll be right there, said Mac. Adam... call me when you get a hit."

"I will Mac. Good luck with those kids," said Adam.

When Mac arrived at the Interrogation room he noticed the young boys were no more then eight. "Don... a minute of your time please."

"Sure Mac, what is it?" asked Don.

"These aren't our kids. These are not the boys we are looking for," said Mac.

"Sure they are. We found the guns on them," said Don.

"Think about it Don. These boys are no more then eight. I'm thinking they were either given the guns or found them in the park. Hopefully we can get some trace off of them," said Mac.

Heading into Interrogation when the child Lawyers arrived, Mac asked...

"Hi Michael. My name is Detective Mac Taylor and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"They're not our guns, sir. We found them in the park. They were in the trash can. Can we go now?" asked Michael.

"Before you leave, can you take Detective Flack here back to the park and show him exactly where you found them?"

"Yeah... I'm really sorry about those kids on the bus. I go to school with them. Some of them were my friends."

As the boys walked out with their parents and Don, they headed to the park.

**tbc...**


	9. Fighting over the weapon

**Chapter 9**

When they arrived at the park, Mac recieved a call from Adam that he had a hit from the gun. Writing down the name and address of the boys, Mac and Don headed over there.

"Christ Mac. Who would have thought they were brothers?" asked Don. "I know. Makes me wonder what we are about to run into when we get there," said Mac. Arriving at the home, Don knocked on the door. As it opened, he seen a girl no more then fifteen all drugged up and half dressed.

Looking at Mac with shame, Don asked...

"My name is Detective Don Flack. Can you tell me if Nigel and Kyle are here?"

Trying to keep herself focused, she said... "what did those little bastards do now? Mom will kill them. They should have been put away years ago. As for my mom, who the hell knows. Most likely laying on her back making a couple bucks."

Looking out the window the young girls boyfriend seen the cops. Freaking out, thinking they were there for him he reached for his gun only to find it gone.

"Damn those little bastards, I'll kill em." Getting dressed he flushed the drugs down the toilet before taking off out the back door. As he ran across the yard Mac seen him. Chasing him on foot, Don followed in the car. Nearing the back alley Mac tackled him to the ground.

"Ouff... damn man. I didn't do nothing?" the suspect said. "Oh really? Then why did you run?" asked Mac. "Cause I thought you were after me for giving drugs to my pet." "Your pet? You dumbass, we didn't even want you. Though now that you admit to giving a fifteen year old drugs. We'll just take you in not only for that, but for rape of a minor as well," said Mac.

"Listen man. Do what you gotta do. But you need to find my gun. Those little bastards took it when I was getting my groove on. It's a 45 magnum," said the suspect. "What the hell are you doing with a gun to begin with?" asked Don. "Listen man, doesn't matter. I don't have to tell you anything. If I was you two I'd be more worried about my 45. The damn thing has a hair trigger switch."

While they took the suspect to the car, Don called in to dispatch informing them to get a description out on the boys and the 45 magnum.

................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Across town, the boys were admiring their gun in the alley.

"Shit man, this is freaken' awesome. I've never held a real gun," said Kyle. "Let me see it, Kyle. I want to hold it too," said Nigel. Releasing the lock Kyle pointed it at Nigel. "What the hell you doin' Kyle, don't point that thing at me," said Nigel with fear.

"Relax Nigel, I know how to handle this. I seen enough of it on television," said Kyle. "I don't care what you seen. Stop waving the damn gun, you'll get us arrested before we even have a chance to use it," said Nigel. "Oh calm down Nigel, all you do is bitch like a girly girl. Maybe I should shoot you in the ass to shake the little brain you have hidden down there. Lord knows there isn't one in your damn head," said Kyle.

"Fuck you, Kyle and give me that God damn gun."

As the boys struggled over the gun, they knocked over garbage cans and banged into fences.

...................................................................................................

**In** the house behind them. MaCanna was bugging his mommy to let him go outside.

"Pease mommy, I wants to play. Why can't I go out?" asked MaCanna. "I told you sweetheart, daddy hasn't fixed the gate yet. We can't take the chance of you wondering off," said his mommy. "Yous not fair mommy. Ders nothin' to do here. I wanna go home," cried MaCanna. "You know what honey? So does mommy. I really miss our peace and solitude. Hopefully daddy will be finished soon and we can go back home for a visit."

"What's solitude mommy?" asked MaCanna. "It's when you want to be alone for a while. With silence around you." said his mommy. "Do I make you want solitude, mommy?" asked MaCanna. Stella laughed. Her son was wearing his fathers expression of worry. Two peas from the same pod. "No sweetheart. You are the kind of solitude mommy loves."

Kissing his cheek she picked up the garbage bag and carried it outside with MaCanna following behind her. Opening the gate, the only sound that could be heard was a gun shot...

_**"Bang."**_

**_........................................................................_**

**_Thankies for the reviews. *Hugs*_**


	10. Held hostage

**Chapter 10**

As Stella looked to her left she seen the young boy bleeding on the ground.

"MaCanna, run in the house and get mommy's phone. Hurry son."

While MaCanna ran into the house, Stella held the boys chest trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Here mommy. What happened to him?" asked MaCanna. "He got hurt sweetheart. Stay right here beside mommy, okay?" "Okay mommy. I won't move."

Hearing the sirens, MaCanna seen his daddy and Donnie. Running into his daddy's arms, he picked him up. "The boy is hurt daddy. He's bleeding everywhere," said MaCanna. Hearing the Ambulance pull up, Mac asked Stella...

"What happened, love?" "I'm not sure, Mac. MaCanna and I brought out the garbage when we heard the shot."

"Excuse me, detective? He's gone." said the EMT. "Okay, thanks."

"Mac... do you know him?" asked Stella.

"Yes, he's one of the boys we've been looking for. This one and his brother are responsible for the BB gun shootings the last couple days. Earlier while Don and I were at their home, we found out they had stolen a real 45 magnum. From the looks of it, his brother may have killed him by accident. It seems the guy that owns the gun informed us it had a hair trigger. Sweetheart, where is Calista?"

"She's sleeping, I'm going to check on her now. MaCanna stay with daddy."

He was watching from the side of the house. He knew he would have only one chance to get this right. Watching as the woman entered the house, he followed behind her and locked the door. Hearing the click, Stella turned around.

"Don't scream. Don't say a word and you won't get hurt, lady. I want all your money, now!" said Kyle.

"Okay, calm down. I need to get my purse, just don't shoot," said Stella. While Stella walked over to her purse she prayed that Calista didn't wake. Reaching inside for her wallet she came across a picture of their home in North Carolina. Swearing under her breath she whispered... _"I swear when this is over, I'm going home where this crap don't happen."_

Walking back over to the boy, Stella said... "Here, this is all I have. It should be enough to get you a ticket out of New York. If I had more, I would give it."

"I believe you. It was an accident you know? I didn't mean to kill my brother. We were wrestling over the gun and it went off. But I know I will die anyway, cause of the killings we caused with our BB guns. So it's kinda like I have nothing to lose, right?"

"No... I'm sure if you talk with my husband he'll be able to get you some help. As you said... you didn't mean to kill your brother." said Stella.

"Who's your husband, lady?" asked Kyle. Now Stella was smart enough not to mention he was a detective, which would have been fine until the boy noticed the family picture on the mantle.

"He's that cop outside. You're a cops wife? Just what the hell are you trying to pull? You fucking little bitch." Playing with the trigger of the gun it went off again, this time waking Calista.

"You hear that, Mac?" asked Don. Looking at Don, he said... "Stella." Running towards the house he found the door locked. Looking in the window he seen Kyle holding Stella at gunpoint with Calista in her arms screaming.

"He's got them Don. He's got my family at gunpoint. This can't be happening. We should have never come home," Mac said with fear.

"Stay calm Mac. We'll get them out safe. Right now we need to get MaCanna somewhere safe. So let's give him to Adam, okay Mac? Give me MaCanna," said Don.

Mac wouldn't release him. "Mac... give me MaCanna. We can't save Stella and Calista if you plan on putting your son in danger too, said Don.

Mac knew Don was right. But how could he hand over his son? How did he know MaCanna would be kept safe.

"God damn it, Mac. Snap out of it. If you don't trust your own family. Who can you trust?" yelled Don.

Passing MaCanna over to Adam, he took him to the car. After buckling MaCanna in, Adam left with him for the station. Once they were gone Don turned and said... "Now let's go get your wife and daughter."

**tbc...**


	11. Don't shoot

**Chapter 11**

Back in the house, Kyle said...

"How old is your little girl?"

"She's two weeks old. Do you have any other siblings besides your brother?" asked Stella trying to keep him distracted.

"No. My mom only had us and my sister. But she's a druggy like my mom and a slut. She always calls us bastards all the time. She always yells... you fuckin' illegitimite bastards. She's a real bitch." said Kyle.

Stella felt sorry for the boy. She honestly didn't think he wanted to hurt anybody. He was a mentally abused adolesent, who was obviously never loved.

"Listen Kyle. I know you don't know me. I also know you have no reason to trust me, but I do care. Which is why I'd like you to give yourself up. I know in my heart you don't want to hurt anyone else, we can stop this now, together. Please don't allow anymore blood to be spilled Kyle."

Mac and Don were listening by the window. They could hear Stella trying to talk the boy down.

"You okay, Mac? You need to trust that she can do this," said Don. "I know. I do trust her. But I'm still not sure. These boys are unstable. Plus he still has that damn 45."

Seeing a car pull up, Danny got out with the vests. "Mac... here is your and Donnie's vests."

"Thanks Danny. How's MaCanna?" asked Mac.

"He's good. Adam has him in your office playing snakes and ladders with half the lab who ordered pizza and grabbed snacks from the machine. They even gave him a nick name. Wanna here it?"

Don and Mac smiled. "Good luck tonight Mac. He's going to be bouncing off the walls," said Don. "Sure Danny, what is it?" asked Mac.

"Mini Mac. They say he is a mini you, laughed Danny. So how is Stella doing with the kid?"

"Good, right now. But it's only a matter of time before he flips out again," said Mac.

"Maybe, maybe not Mac. Trust in Stella, if anyone can understand this boy she can," said Danny.

...................................................................................................

**Back** inside, Stella was still trying to convince Kyle to give up.

"Listen Kyle. Would it be okay if I grab my daughters milk from the kitchen? She's very hungry."

Stella was hoping he would trust her enough to do that. This way she would be able to pass Calista out the window to Mac. Then she could deal with Kyle, one on one.

"Okay, but no tricks," said Kyle.

"No tricks. I'll be right back. Walking into the kitchen she opened the window as she yelled." Do you want something to drink Kyle?" As Mac reached for his daughter, he snuggled her close. Then passing her to Danny, he ran her to the car taking her to the station with her brother.

Walking back into the room, Kyle noticed she didn't have the baby. "Where is your baby?" asked Kyle.

"She's drinking her bottle in her crib. Here's your coke, said Stella. Listen Kyle, why don't you and I walk out now and turn yourself in. I honestly don't want you to get hurt. Let us help you, please."

Bowing his head, he started to cry. "No one can help me. It's too late. I've hurt to many people, but I'm happy you tried lady. Not to many people would care enough too help out a fifteen year old, trouble maker." Getting up, Stella knew he was going to kill himself. She could tell, not only by the voice, but by the actions he was showing.

"Kyle... give me the gun, please. Come on Kyle, you don't want to do this," cried Stella.

Looking over Kyle noticed her tears. In all his teenage years, no one had ever cried for him, ever. "Why are you crying, lady? Why do you care?"

"It's what friends do Kyle. They care about those they like. They don't want to see them hurt, said Stella. Now please give me the gun."

Looking at the barrel of the gun, he played with the base. Stella could tell he was trying to decide whether or not it was all worth it. Listening from outside, the silence was killing Mac. He knew Kyle was thinking very hard.

"Detective Taylor? called SWAT through the radio. We are in position. We have the target locked in, I have a clear shot."

"No... you wait. Give Detective Bonasera a chance to talk him down."

Not getting a response back from SWAT, Mac was worried they were going to do something stupid. Everything that happened, from that second on was a blur. Pointing the butt of the gun to Stella, handing it over, ready to turn himself in, SWAT fired placing a bullet through his head.

"Noooooooooooooooo... yelled Stella as he went down. Running over, she knew it was too late. Coming through the front door, Stella looked at Mac and said... why? Why would you order SWAT to kill a child?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't. We told SWAT to pull back, Stella. But when they seen him point the gun at you, they had no choice. They thought he was going to kill you." Taking his wife into his arms, he walked her from the house.

**tbc...**


	12. Going home to North Carolina

**Chapter 12**

As they headed to the car, Stella said...

"I want to see the kids Mac. I want to see them and take them home."

"Okay love. We can go pick them pick up right now. Then we will come home. Everything should be cleaned up by then."

"No, Mac. I want to go home too North Carolina. I miss home Mac. I honestly thought we could be happy here, but I was wrong. Our lives are no longer here, Mac. Our world as we knew it here, is gone. It was gone the day we wed in North Carolina."

"Sweetheart... what about Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"He's going to be fine Mac. He's on the road to recovery. I talked with Arianna, it seems her and Sheldon are going to try a relatioship. They've fallen for each other. I know they will be happy. Just as we will be happy when we get home to North Carolina."

"What about the house, love? We just purchased it," said Mac.

"I know, Mac. It will make a lovely late wedding present for Danny, Lindsay and the baby."

Stella noticed Don's face. She could see he was heartbroken. Afterall, who did he have? No one since Jess died. Walking over Stella caressed his cheek. "Don... Mac and I want you and Donnie to come home with us. We want you to move with us to North Carolina. Start a life there. A life with all of us. Please say you'll come. There is nothing stopping you now, Don."

"I'll have to think about it, Stella. Thanks for the offer," said Don.

Getting into the car they headed over to pick up the kids.

................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...** Adam was sitting on the floor with two other lab techs. They had played four games of snakes and ladders. Four games in which MaCanna had beaten them.

"Listen Mini Mac, you are to smart for us. You already have all our coins, we have nothing left to give you," Adam griped.

Watching from the door Mac and Stella were smiling. MaCanna must have had over twenty dollars worth of coin in front of him. Walking over to Calista, Stella picked her up and snuggled her to her heart.

"There's mommy's little girl. I missed you, sweetheart. You must be starving," said Stella.

"Actually Stel. The girls fed her and changed her. She's quite full. We've all had an amazing time with your little ones. Even our little Mini Mac who robbed us all blind," said Adam.

"Is okay Adam. You cans have all your monies back. No cry... okay," said MaCanna.

Everyone laughed. Then leaving the room they all got back to work.

"Daddy cans we go home now?" asked MaCanna.

"We can son. Home to North Carolina. In a few days."

"Yay... you hear that mommy? We gets to go home on a plane," yelled MaCanna.

Danny and Lindsay were shocked. They couldn't believe it. They had just arrived home to New York and now they were leaving again. "Please say you're not serious, Stella. You and Mac really aren't leaving again, are you?"

"We are Linds. But before we leave we have a gift for you, Danny and the baby, said Stella. Taking the keys out of her pocket she gave them to Lindsay. These are the keys to our new home we bought. This is our gift to you all."

"Oh Stella, we can't accept your new home. It belongs to you and Mac," cried Lindsay.

"Now it belongs to you. You three have a happy life together. Mac the kids and I will be back to visit. We love you guys," said Stella.

After embracing each other the Taylor's headed home ot pack.

..............................................................................................................

Walking into their home, Stella could still feel and see the shooting that took place. Taking Calista upstairs she placed her down for a nap. "Sleep angel, we will be going home soon." Leaving her door slightly ajar, she checked on MaCanna who was with his daddy placing his winning coins in a piggy bank.

Sitting down Mac asked... "Are you going to be okay, love?"

"I'll be fine Mac. I'm just worried about Don and whether or not he will come with us to North Carolina," said Stella.

"You know what, love? I have a feeling he will. He needs family around him. Besides... he loves MaCanna like he was his own, so have a little faith, love."

As Stella looked down on the blanket, MaCanna was sound asleep on the floor. Picking him up, Mac carried him to his bed. After tucking him in, he kissed his cheek and left the room. Nearing the living room he seen Stella curled up on the couch with her eyes closed.

Walking over, he picked her up in his arms and nestled her against his chest. Tenderly stroking her hair, she caressed the side of her cheek against his face. "Love me, Mac. Make love to me." Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her into their bedroom. Standing her up in front of the mirror he had her watch as he slithered his hands down her arms, back up to her shoulder lifting the shirt from her sunkissed skin.

"Look at you love. Always the beautiful goddess. At times Stella, I feel so undeserving of you. Of our love. You have given me the most passionate four years of our married life. So many nights I wake with the fear that this has been a dream. That none of this was real. So vulnerable, love. You've kept me vulnerable in your love."

Watching her tears fall, Mac caught them withim his thumb. "I didn't mean for you to cry love. Another passionate desire I admire in you. But do you know the desire that makes me crave you? The desire that drives my endless passion to love you? It's the way you quiver in my arms when I touch you, stroke you, caress you, drown you in my desires. That is what completes my soul. That is what completes every waking moment of my life with you and our children in my arms."

Stella was in tears. She couldn't control the love Mac was filling within her soul. Feeling his arms wrap around her in comfort and strength, they just rocked in each others arms while their eyes expressed their love in the mirrors. For at that moment, this was all that was needed to complete them in their world.

**tbc...**


	13. Wait for us

**Chapter 13... **

The following morning Mac, Stella and the kids headed to the Hospital to say goodbye to Sheldon. Nearing his room Mac found it in darkness. Turning on the light Mac's eyes went wide, while Stella took her hand and blocked MaCanna's eyes.

"Oh my, we are so sorry Sheldon," laughed Stella as they back out of the room laughing.

"Mommy... why was Seldon laying on the lady doctor? Why was he rubbing her arms and kissing her on da mouth?" asked MaCanna.

"Well... Sheldon is a doctor. He was most likely checking her for bumps and bruises. She could have fallen."

Mac snickered. _"Yeah right. More like performing a tonsillectomy and full body physical."_

"Mac! Behave," laughed Stella.

Seeing the door open, Arianna gifted them with a smile. "Hi guys, come on in."

Walking in the room MaCanna ran up to Sheldon and asked... "Seldon, why was you rubbing the doctor lady? Was she cold?"

Sheldon tried to be serious. But he couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Reaching down to pick MaCanna up in his arms, he said... "Yeah MaCanna, the doctor lady was cold. Cold as ice, when mommy and daddy walked in."

Arianne laughed as she said... "I'll see you later Sheldon. I'm sure I'll be cold again sometime this evening."

Sitting down in the chair Stella passed Calista to Sheldon. "Here she is Sheldon. Calista Arianna Taylor."

"God Stel, she's beatiful. Look at all that Bonasera curl," said Sheldon as Calista opened her eyes and smiled before closing them again.

"Thanks. Listen Sheldon, we need to let you know we've decided to head home ot North Carolina. Mac and I have been missing the peace and tranquility of our little world," said Stella.

"I kind of thought you two would make that decision once the case was done. It's okay, I understand. We will just have to come visit you. That is if I can convince Arianna to come with me," said Sheldon.

"I'm sure you will, Sheldon. Now if Mac and I could just convince Don and Donnie to come home with us. I'm very concerned with leaving him alone," said Stella.

"Don't worry Stella. Danny, Adam and I will take good care of him. He'll be fine," said Sheldon.

"I hope you're right, Sheldon. Anyway... we should get going, our flight leaves in two hours."

Giving Sheldon hugs and kisses, the Taylor's left for the Airport.

............................................................................................................................

**When** they arrived at the Airport, MaCanna asked...

"Mommy, why don't Don and Donnie wanna come home wid us?"

"I guess he feels this is where he needs to be, sweetheart. But that's okay, we will see Donnie again," said his mom.

"Flight 205 to North Carolina, now boarding at Gate three."

Walking down the tunnel MaCanna turned and seen Don and Donnie running towards them. Letting go of his mommy's hand he ran back.

"Doooooooooonie... you is coming Donnie," yelled MaCanna.

"I is. Daddy said we can come wid you. Lets go," giggled Donnie with excitement.

Picking MaCanna up in his arms he whispered between tears... _"Yes MaCanna. We are both coming home with you."_

Walking down the tunnel hand in hand. The Taylor's and Flack's headed home. Home to North Carolina and the Blue Moon.

**The End**

**...............................................................................................**

**Epi**

It was another Blue Moon night, as Mac and Don sat on the porch of their home watching Donnie and MaCanna play on the swings. Don had taken on the job of Deputy Sheriff along side Mac. The two of them had become each others brothers, through their hearts. Healing the wounds that Don had carried from losing his beautiful Jess.

Watching at the door with Calista in her arms, Stella smiled. This is truly what life was about. The laughter of children, the joy of friends and the endless love of family. Family that no matter how far apart, would always unite as one when pain or hurt invaded their lives.

..................................................................................................................

**Thank you for all the reviews on our second story of Whispers under the Blue Moon. I look forward to seeing you back for the third installment coming soon soon to ffnet. **


End file.
